


Twisted Love

by LunarEclipse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, dark story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Love was a fickle, fickle thing. It had the ability to hypnotize even the strongest of men and women. It could pull you under and twine it's spindly fingers around you and grip you in its unforgiving embrace. It could twist the mind and corrupt our morals.Of course, not all love was bad. It could be warm and safe, forgiving and everlasting.However, this love. This feeling. It was dark. It was tainted and twisted. Broken, shattered beyond all belief, and messily scraped back together by trembling fingers. This feeling, it was so deliciously corrupt, like the darkest of chocolate, so sinfully sweet yet so bitter and cold.A love like no other.





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost ten at night and I have class tomorrow.  
> Here's my take on a Merlin/Morgana story.  
> Enjoy!

Love was a fickle, fickle thing. It had the ability to hypnotize even the strongest of men and women. It could pull you under and twine it's spindly fingers around you and grip you in its unforgiving embrace. It could twist the mind and corrupt our morals.

Of course, not all love was bad. It could be warm and safe, forgiving and everlasting.

However, this love. This feeling. It was dark. It was tainted and twisted. Broken, shattered beyond all belief, and messily scraped back together by trembling fingers. This feeling, it was so deliciously corrupt, like the darkest of chocolate, so sinfully sweet yet so bitter and cold.

It didn't start out this way. When he met her it was simple, yet so complicated. She lit up the room around her, catching the eye of many a man but turning them all away without a thought. She was kind and gentle, warm and sweet. Like a beautiful honeysuckle flower, blossoming into a gorgeous thing.

To her, he was beautiful. He was so shy and clumsy, but adorable and silly. When that goofy grin spread on his lips, her heart skipped a beat. He brightened the very room wherever he went. He carried this pure, gentle energy that made the blood in her very veins sing.

How had it turned into this dark unforgiving mess?

Their first kiss was heaven. When their lips connected, it was pure affection and love, the most delicate pressing of chapped against rose petal soft. Her hands tangled in his scruffy hair and his gently cupping her cheeks, his calloused fingers scraped her smooth skin, yet she simply leaned into it. 

Their lips parted and they both sucked in each other's air, a small squeak leaving his lips as she stroked his tongue with hers. A playful smirk quirking on her lips as she guided him through it.

When they pulled away with flushed faces and sparkling eyes they both laughed, joy in their expressions, as their souls sunk into each other, intertwining together in a beautiful symphony. Leaning their foreheads together she pecked his nose “I've wanted to do that since I met you” she whispered, and his smile was blinding as he kissed her again.

After that, it was warm and light. Full of secret rendezvous. Ducking into alcoves and running away to spend days together in the Forest. She loved him, he loved her. It should have been so simple and so wonderful.

Yet, hatred grew in her heart. Not for him,  _ never _ for him. But for the world around her, she stopped seeing the beauty in everything and only seeing the corrupted and dark parts. The cruelty and viciousness. The evil of the world around them. With her sister whispering words of manipulation and her father pulling further away, he couldn't stop her. He couldn't pull her back, she was tainted. Her once pure heart turning black from the hatred that grew.

The last time they kissed before everything was corrupted, it was rushed, messy, full of worry and fear. She was so scared of losing him, and he was terrified of what he would have to do. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to. He had no choice, and it hurt his heart and shattered his soul more than anything. “Please be safe” she begged after they parted, their lips bruised and covered in saliva. 

His eyes welled up and he ducked his head so she wouldn't see. “Only if you promise the same” his voice crackled, and she gave him a gentle smile. “I promise” she whispered, her voice caressing his ears and her thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.

He would never forget that look in her eyes. The last bit of faith and light in her heart dying as she looked at him with such betrayal. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered apologies to her, begging her to understand under his breath, yet she struggled, terrified of him and both of their hearts breaking in one single moment.

He watched her disappear, helpless to do anything. His heart lay in shambles on the floor and his very soul torn to shreds.

When she came back, he could never hope for it to be the same. The air between them was electric but filled with hostility and anger. The first time they laid together wasn't full of love and gentleness, like they had both imagined so long ago. 

It was rough, with bruising grips and gnashing teeth. Bloody bite marks and her pinning him to the bed by his throat. He grabbed her wrist so hard it creaked and she snarled at him latching onto his throat with the fierceness of a beast.

Afterward, he simply left, not a word between them. Every time after left them with wounds and claw marks, gnarly bite marks and blood dried under their fingernails and staining their teeth.

She was defeated and she left. But by then both of them had been tangled together by the webs of fate. She was his opposite, and he was hers.

When she kidnapped him, he awoke chained and facing her once playful smirk turned cruel and vicious, a spark of insanity in her once beautiful eyes. She clawed at him and kissed him as if trying to devour his soul through his lips. He fought back with his own skills and they laid together for the last time before she injected that spiteful creature under his skin.

They had been tied together since the beginning, they had loved, fought and hated each other all in one lifetime. He knew one day it would come down to one or the other. Him or her. One would die and the other would live. Yet he never imagined it would have been him to strike the killing blow.

As he sank the blade into her chest his heart screamed out, agony spreading through his veins as if he had been the one stabbed. He held her lifeless body close to him and sobbed. Wishing beyond all reason things could have gone differently. That they could have loved and lived a full life together without all of the hate.

Without her, without his King. He felt the will to live get sucked out of his very veins. He felt like dying, unfortunately, he was unable to do so. He lived for so long.

He was there when his Queen remarried. When she made him the court sorcerer, when the kingdom grew so beautiful and great before it crashed and burned like an ancient star.

He watched as civilizations rose and fell, wars started and ended. The world moving around him while he stood in one place. He truly felt like he had died that fateful night with her and his King.

One day, he was roaming the busy streets of London, and he bumped into someone. A shopping bag scattered across the summer asphalt and he bent down to help gather the other person's belongings. When he looked up, his eyes locked with a beautiful pair of Sea Green, so hauntingly familiar it made his breath catch in his throat.

“Sorry about that” a familiar voice called, blue eyes and blonde hair striking him in the heart.

“I'm Aster, and this is my sister Megan” 

He felt like the life had been breathed back into him. Was this his second chance?

_ He could only hope that this time, this time. It would be the wonderful warmth and sunshine, and not the viciousness and violence that he had become so accustomed to. Luckily for him, fate had decided to be kind and had given him another chance, a chance for him and her to be in love. _

_ ~Fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great day/night!  
> ~Luna
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
